


[Fandom stats] What's changed on AO3 in the past year?

by toastystats (destinationtoast)



Series: Fandom Stats [51]
Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/toastystats
Summary: Fandoms with the most activity and the biggest changes from mid-2015 to mid-2016.  Also changes to ships, ratings, warnings, and AUs.





	[Fandom stats] What's changed on AO3 in the past year?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted to Tumblr](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/148827710789/toastystats-how-has-fandom-on-ao3-changed-in-the) in August 2016.

##  **TOASTYSTATS: How has fandom on AO3 changed in the past year?**

For the first anniversary of [@fansplaining](https://tmblr.co/mvO0bxM7-IiZckl6jN5zB4A) (YAY!), the hosts asked their past guests to talk about what had changed in the past year of fandom. I responded as I tend to do – with stats!

 **Known limitation: AO3 is not a representative sample of all of fandom,** and I was hoping to do stats about more sites, but I was sick and short on time, so this is what I managed to work up for their [latest episode](http://fansplaining.tumblr.com/post/148756017133/in-our-anniversary-episode-of-fansplaining). 

See below for an accessible version of this and for notes & corrections.

  * [Google Slides](https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/179Cah44vyCW6f0bQ2zUXINEuojNpCzIau_L-gTENk6o/edit?usp=sharing) and [Google Docs](https://docs.google.com/document/d/12utg6aXPQrARQUei9c-sh68wwU7i5VOkRMh0XYlyUrM/edit?usp=sharing) versions of this content, which text readers should be able to read (I think! If people have more accessibility issues, please let me know.)  

  * [Raw data](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1HEqM2b_-ig6dbKIRWehly7fVgBfl9oH5y7AKOVLbpO8/edit?usp=sharing) if you want to use it or see more details.  

  * No other notes right now, but as usual, I’ll update if people have questions, corrections, or notes.




End file.
